


cold as balls

by Omeganixtra



Series: Destiny Fictober 2019 [26]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omeganixtra/pseuds/Omeganixtra
Summary: If there is one planet that Cayde hates above the rest of them, it can only be Mars.





	cold as balls

**Author's Note:**

> day 26: "You keep me warm."

If there is one planet that Cayde hates above the rest of them, it can only be Mars.

Mars fucking _sucks_.

The two of them—Andal and him—are hunkered down in one of the ruined skyscrapers as winds blow by outside and somehow manages to get in through the cracks in the windshield that they’ve brought.

Cayde kicks the frame of the windshield and spits a blob of oil at it. It’s not very effective.

“How’s your quest for vengeance goin’ over there, hotshot?”

Cayde grunts and flips Andal a rude hand gesture before he settles back against the decrepit wall and huddles under the thermal blanket they’ve got stashed there. He lets his eyes close for a moment—nothing is happening, and _technically_ it’s Andal’s watch right now so Cayde, for once, has a completely clear conscience.

Therefore he jerks in surprise when a cold-as-balls gust of wind blows straight onto his now blanket-less legs.

“_Brask_,” he snarls and scowls in the direction of where the human is sitting with a shiteating grin on his face.

“What can I say?” Andal shrugs and cracks a grin. “You keep me warm.”

“Not my fucking fault that humans are so damn difficult to haul around outside,” Cayde snipes back at him and yanks the blanket back into his own lap. “Go get your fucking own, Brask.”

Andal really does attempt to scowl but the grin still stretched across his face makes it annoyingly difficult to maintain an annoyed façade. “Asshole.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Cayde waves a hand. “Cry me a river.”

Outside the wind continues to howl.


End file.
